


Fights

by bored_now



Series: Through the Years [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forth part of the Through the Years Series</p><p>Every couple fights.  Not every couple makes up (Steve and Darcy are in it for the long haul)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait to update this series. I started a new job and am finally gotten used to it. So I will be back to writing at my usual slow pace ;) Hope that you like it!

Steve and Darcy had been a couple for three months before they had their first fight. Sure, they had bickered good-naturedly over a lot of things since they had started going out, but this was their first real fight. It was only natural given the over sixty years between them that there would be some misunderstandings and hard feelings. 

And it was only natural that Tony Stark had inadvertently started the fight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire Avengers team (plus Pepper, Jane, and Darcy) sat around a table in a conference room trying to discuss what to do with the Winter Soldier since he had turned himself in. They had placed him temporarily in a containment cell in the subbasement of the Tower. Tony was all for keeping him there indefinitely. Steve (of course) wanted to move Bucky out immediately into his own apartment in Brooklyn. 

“No way, Captain Optimism.” Tony said in a superior way. “I want that sack of crazy where we can see him and track his movements at all time.”

Steve took a deep breath and tried to calm the irritation he felt at Tony. He clenched and unclenched his fists several times before answering. 

“Look Tony, we can’t just keep Bucky in a cell indefinitely-“

“That is not Bucky! That is a deadly Russian assassin called the Winter Soldier.” Tony interrupted and Steve closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Tony, c’mon-“

“No. I say that we put it to a vote.” Tony said, slamming his hand on the table. “After all, this is a democracy.” He added sarcastically. Steve glared at him. 

“Fine. We’ll vote then. No problem.” He growled. “I vote we move him to my apartment in Brooklyn.”

“I vote he stays in the cell.” Tony replied quickly. “Bruce?”

“I think that we should give him the benefit of the doubt.” Bruce said quietly, trying not to let the argument get to him. 

“E tu, Bruce?” Tony asked sarcastically, but Bruce continued on. 

“Don’t press me Tony. Everyone in this room has problems and I think that we need to give Bucky- the Winter Soldier- a real life.” Tony looked betrayed but Bruce kept his gaze focused on the table. Steve was overjoyed and asked the others what they thought. 

Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Jane all agreed to give Bucky a chance and to move him into Steve’s apartment while Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Pepper all voted that he should stay in his cell indefinitely. Steve turned to Darcy with a grin, sure that she would break the tie in his favor. After all, she was his girl. 

“I think that we really need to think about this.” Darcy said fidgeting in her seat. Everyone looked at her incredulously and she shifted uncomfortably. “I mean, he _is_ Bucky, but he’s _not_ right now. I think that maybe, we should hold him a little bit longer-“

"Darcy!” Steve interrupted her and she looked up at him, the blush in her cheeks the only sign betraying how uncomfortable she felt in this situation. 

“Let me finish, I-“

“Darcy! Just vote with me on this- I think I know what I’m talking about.” Steve said in what he thought was a reasonable tone. What Darcy heard was the incredibly patronizing tone of a man who wanted “the little woman” to fall in line. Her hesitation and uncomfortable feelings were quickly replaced with anger.

“It’s my life too, Steve! I get to have an opinion. I mean, this isn’t the 1940s anymore! I can express myself and I don’t need your permission to do it!

“Stop acting like a child.” Steve said harshly. 

“You think I’m a child?” Darcy replied in a dangerously low voice. Before Steve could answer, she went on. “Well if I’m such a child I guess I don’t need to be here anymore.” And she stomped out of the room, calling out over her shoulder as she left. “Maybe I’ll call you after I’ve grown up to be an old misogynistic asshole like you!” 

And she punctuated her last comment by slamming the door behind her, leaving an awkward silence in her wake. Steve looked at the door like his heart was breaking and the rest of the team averted their eyes, trying not to look at Steve or each other. They were almost relieved when Tony broke the awkward silence.

“Well…you certainly have a way with the women, Cap.”

Almost.

Steve left the room and went to a liquor store. Then back to his room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was only natural that Steve, who didn’t really _get_ dames, thought that their relationship was over.

So, when Darcy found him a couple of hours later, trying (and failing), to drink away his sorrows with a bottle of whiskey, she frowned at him. Sure, Steve would have the occasional beer or glass of wine because he liked it. But Steve didn’t like whiskey.

Her heart flipped when he looked up and saw her. He gave her a bright smile before his face crumpled in misery and his eyes dropped. She hated seeing him so disappointed. With a sigh, she sat beside him, frowning as he continued to avoid eye contact. With a huff, she took his hand and forged ahead. 

“So, I might’ve overreacted a little bit.” Darcy said at last when it became clear that he wasn’t going to look at her. Steve looked over incredulously and Darcy frowned. “Well, I mean…I shouldn’tve _yelled_ , but I still had a point.” She wasn’t sure what else to say in the face of Steve’s continued silence. In all the time they had been together he didn’t really seem like a grudge holder. Unless you were Hyrda…and in that case she really got behind holding that grudge. 

But then his hand tightened on hers and he turned his whole body to face her, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“You mean, we’re not broken up?” He asked and Darcy’s heart clenched and she felt tears come to her eyes. He was such a wonderful guy, she wanted to find all those girls who blew him off and read them the riot act. 

“Not unless you want to be broken up.” Darcy said her voice thick with tears. Steve shook his head and moved to cup her face in his hands. 

“I thought…I thought that when you left…when you said what you did that you really meant that this…” He glanced between them, “Was done.”

“No!” Darcy reached out and clutched his shirt, pulling him close. His arms slid around her, his hands tangled in her hair as she pressed her face to his chest. “Steve, I was just upset. I needed to get out of there, take a step back. I didn’t, I wouldn’t just…”

“Thank God.” Steve muttered and kissed the crown of her head. They sat there hugging each other for a moment before Steve really took in what she had said when she first came in the room. About being sorry. He thought over their argument (ha! Not break-up!), and flushed a bit at his attitude. “I’m sorry too, Darce. I didn’t mean to treat you like a kid, or belittle your opinion. I just- I –“ He broke off and squeezed her a little closer. 

“I know.” She said moving her arms so they went around him and leaning into him. “I know. And I understand that he’s your best friend, but he needs help right now.”

“I can help him.” Steve said, an edge of stubbornness creeping into his voice. He cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“I know that you want to help him, but Steve, he needs more than what we can give him.” She took a deep breath. “What I was going to say before was that we should keep him where he is while we have a professional help us…I don’t know…deprogram him? Does that work? And then we should reassess after a little bit.”

“A professional?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

“I’m sure that Pepper knows a good psychiatrist that could help out. I mean, she managed Tony all those years. If that man hasn’t had his head shrunk, we should think about trying to get a group rate.” Darcy said and was pleased when Steve let out a little laugh and took her hand in his. 

“I guess…that’s what you were trying to say in the meeting?” She nodded and he looked at her a little sheepishly. “I probably should’ve listened to you.”

“I know that you didn’t really hold a lot of stock in psychiatry in the 40’s-“ Darcy started but Steve cut her off with a gentle kiss. 

“Yeah. But I’ve been here long enough to see how that stuff can help. I mean, Sam ran some group sessions at the VA and, well, this is a good compromise.” He looked over at her and gave a lopsided smile. “I mean, I’m not getting what I want right now, but I’m also not dividing my team and making them chose sides.” He shrugged and Darcy squeezed his hand in hers. 

“Alright. Well, I guess we got our first fight out of the way then.”

“First fight?” Steve said, his voice a little light headed. Darcy gave him a weird look. 

“Well yeah. I mean, couples fight and stuff. I’m actually surprised with everything we have going on that we hadn’t had something a little…I don’t know…smaller happen before today.” She looked over at Steve and noticed him not making eye contact and rubbing his neck with his free hand. That was his tell. He was holding something back. “Alright, give it up soldier. What are you thinking about?” 

“I just- I sorta thought that fights meant breaking up.” Steve admitted and Darcy held back her laugh. 

“No. I mean, we’re two different people…we’re going to disagree. We just have to promise to listen to each other.” They sat in silence for a while before something dawned on her. “Wait, is there something that’s been bothering you that you just didn’t bring up because you were worrying about us breaking up?” As he shifted in his seat, Darcy realized that there was. “Steve!” She nudged him with her shoulder. 

“Well…I mean, it’s nothing really, but…”

“Steve…”

“Alright! I sorta hate it when you talk about our sex life in front of Tony.” Steve blushed and hurried on before she could say anything. “I mean, you do only say _good_ things, but I just-“ He trailed off with a shrug. “I just don’t want _Tony_ to know that sorta thing about me.” He mumbled. 

“Oh.” Darcy blinked at him. 

“I’m sorry!” Steve said right away, feeling like kicking himself. “I’ll just, I don’t know, deal with it. It’s ok-“

“No. I didn’t really even think about it. But, if it bothers you, then it bothers me. I can’t promise to stop right away, but I’ll try.” She let go of his hand and turned to face him taking his face in her hands. “Steve, your feelings are just as important as mine in this relationship. If something made me uncomfortable, you’d try to stop, right?” He nodded. “Well then, let me do this for you.” She leaned in and kissed him and by the time they pulled apart, they were both smiling. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve was Captain America, which meant that he got into a lot of fights. The ones he hated the most were the one with Darcy. They never fought physically, never even sparred like Steve did with Natasha, but a fight with Darcy always hurt the worst. 

Now that he knew a fight didn’t mean a break-up, he wasn’t quite as worried if one happened. But Steve never, _never ___, felt right when they were fighting. Fortunately Darcy felt the same way and a fight between them rarely lasted more than a few hours. Even though they were both two of the most stubborn people on the planet (er…realms).

But making up…that part almost made it worth it. 

Steve was glad that they didn’t fight often since it made his heart break and Darcy cry. But he was glad that for every fight they had they also had a reconciliation or compromise too. He guessed that was what made love lasting. 

Darcy was glad that they didn’t fight often since it made her heart break and Steve look so unsure of himself. She was glad though, that even when they were fighting, they had learned to listen to each other. She guessed that was what made no problem insurmountable. 

Also, Darcy and Steve both found that they got into a lot fewer fights if they didn’t listen to everything Tony Stark said.


End file.
